dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Diner Dash (2014)
Diner Dash is a 2014 strategy/time management video game initially developed by Glu Mobile and published by San Francisco-based PlayFirst. It serves as the second reboot of the original Diner Dash game. This is also playable on Facebook, powered by a company called APP. Story The story for the 2014 Diner Dash is very irrelevant to the story from the original game, it concerns with the iconic character, Flo, and her chef-partner Cookie, managing to protect each restaurant from negative destruction and feedback of Mr. Big. The first arc of the story reveals that the real Mr. Big is held captive by his younger brother, Lil Big, who was primarily the minor villain. The second arc goes on with the real Mr. Big villain. Gameplay It is the identical gameplay as the original Diner Dash game, additional to the mixture of touch and drag and drop gameplay with the 2012 reboot. Despite its similarity, this game features a new cast of customers and VIPs, outrageously diverting challenges, brand new restaurants for payment, and disappointingly interruptible functions (ex. spills, rocket, health inspector, etc.). There is a new currency aside from coins called "Dineros", which is used to pay easier upgrades. Instead of continuing to play levels, the new reboot gives out a set of 3 limited bolts. Differences The character designs, props, and backgrounds gradually become more subtle and sharper than the previous incarnation designs; this was done by R. Lateef, an Adobe Illustrator user who has worked on the webcomic Dead End, and the upcoming Marvel Avengers Academy mobile game. Customers Returning *Rosie: An average customer who has normal patience for both waiting and eating, and has a medium tip. *Barb: A normally impatient customer who eats fast and has a high tip. *Bernie: A normally patient customer who pays less. *Kingston: An impatient customer who dislikes the jukebox, Sophie's singing voice, and mariachis. *Norbert: An elderly customer who is very patient at waiting and eating. New *Shakes McGee: A character who is only addicted to coffee and dislikes reading menus. *Skip: A customer who does not pay after eating. Catch him before he escapes! *Hennui: A gloomy customer; bring him a menu to soothe him, before seating him. *Maddie: A quickly impatient character; cheer her up with a quick menu. *Flynn: A to-go order customer who only orders coffee. *Hugo Furst: A polite customer, granting customers behind him to go before him. He always talks when eating and paying a check. *Ariel: A to-go order customer who only orders dessert. *Violeta: A very impatient customer who enjoys mariachis. *Tira: A very impatient customer who orders dessert first, before ordering a meal. *Klaus: An impatient customer who prefers to sit on 4 or 6-seated tables; small tables are too narrow for him. *Agora: A shy customer who prefers to sit on 2 or 4-seated tables; 6-seated tables makes her nervous. VIPs *Gordon: The first VIP introduced, a plump, middle-aged man who orders more than one dish. *Lina Sayer: The second VIP, who is a movie star disguising herself to avoid paparazzi. Moderately impatient. *Dinah: The third VIP, a middle-aged woman who is very impatient. *Mayor Prollum: The fourth VIP, formerly works with Lil Big. *Van Ryder: The fifth VIP, a rebellious rock star. Very impatient and wrecks tables if he loses one more heart. *Cray Teaque: The sixth VIP, a cleansed man who is very impatient. *Lil Big: The seventh VIP, and the main antagonist of the first arc. *Grael Keenes: The eighth VIP, an elderly but fine-clothed woman. *Al Bondigas: The ninth VIP, a Mexican telenovela star and international sex symbol. He dislikes horchatas, menus, but enjoys chips and salsa and mariachis. *Connor Carnie: The tenth VIP, a mad-minded minion who works for Mr. Big to wreck tables at diners Flo is currently working on. *Shirley: The eleventh VIP, a professional ice skater. Restaurants Greasy Spoon The first stage. An old-school-styled restaurant. Deep Sea Diner A seafood diner. Rocket Diner A dangerously space-located diner. Le Gordon Bleu Gordon's signature restaurant. An elegant French restaurant. Taco Gigante A traditional, stereotypical Mexican restaurant. Candy Carnival A cafe that only serves confectionery. Grill 'N' Chill An arctic restaurant located at the DinerTown Iceplex. Could it be Wurst? A German-traditional restaurant. Gallery Character Designs Category:Dash series Category:Diner Dash series Category:Diner Dash